


The Destiny of a Great Kingdom

by Green_Girl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: A New Era, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence s5e13 The Diamond of the Day, Court Sorcerer, Gen, Laws, Legal Jargon, Post-Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, Post-Magic Reveal, Pseudo-History, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Girl/pseuds/Green_Girl
Summary: In an alternate universe where Arthur reaches the lake, this is the story of the following months, told through such documents as letters and decrees.





	The Destiny of a Great Kingdom

On the Use of Magic in Camelot. Act 153 in Year 3 of King Arthur's Reign. Confer Declaration 153.

Whereas, Magic may be used for good or evil depending on the intent of the user;

Whereas, It is unjust to harm the people of Camelot by banning that which may be used for their good;

Whereas, Just laws address intent and action, not a state of being or neutral actions;

SECTION 1. Magic is defined as sorcery or supernatural talent;

SECTION 2. Sorcery is the learned and taught use of words of power, rituals, potions, natural elements of power, the invocation of religious beliefs or items, or other learned and taught methods of altering, interfering with, making, destroying, predicting, interacting with, or preventing any part of nature by supernatural means;

SECTION 3. Supernatural talent is any ability, not learned or taught, to alter, interfere with, make, destroy, predict, interact with, or prevent any part of nature by supernatural means, whether conscious or unconscious;

SECTION 4. The lands of Camelot are any and all locations under the command of the Rightful Ruler of Camelot (henceforth referred to as “the Ruler”);

BE IT ENACTED:  
SECTION 5. Acts 6498-6523, Act 7101, and sections 5-10 of Act 7143 of King Uther Pendragon’s reign are hereby repealed;

SECTION 6. Magic is now legal in the lands of Camelot for any purpose or action allowed by the laws of Camelot.

SECTION 7. The Ruler shall have the sole right to appoint a Court Sorcerer or Court Sorceress. The position must be held by someone with magic who is of age according to the laws of Camelot. The Court Sorcerer/Court Sorceress is given a rank equal to that of any member of the Court of Advisors.

SECTION 8. Those who have previously committed the crime of using magic, but did not use magic to commit other crimes, will hereby be pardoned upon:  
1\. Their application to the Ruler for pardon; and  
2\. The approval of their application by both the Ruler and, if the position is held, the Court Sorcerer/Court Sorceress. 

SECTION 9.  
This Act signed into law by King Arthur Pendragon

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated sporadically because I have half the chapters half-written, and I'd like to publish them in order. However, the entire thing is outlined and will be completed.


End file.
